<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сыворотка by Tuhagul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066782">Сыворотка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuhagul/pseuds/Tuhagul'>Tuhagul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson, Внутри Лапенко | Inside Lapenko (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Gen, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuhagul/pseuds/Tuhagul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Наконец, мечта инженера была в его колбе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сыворотка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вдохновлено вот этим тредом https://twitter.com/hot_fridge/status/1296536298526846976 и посвящен его авторше. <br/>Работа также продублирована тут https://ficbook.net/readfic/9803313/25223814</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Колба, до краев наполненная таинственно светящейся зеленой жидкостью, покачнулась в дрожащих руках инженера. Вот она, та самая сыворотка, на которую ученый потратил столько бессонных ночей. Ее разработка и послужила косвенной причиной закрытия НИИ и его последующего увольнения, ведь даже на работе Иннокентий не прекращал трудиться лишь над одной разработкой, причем еще и личной. </p>
<p>Как же долго он ждал этого момента! На создание именно этого продукта его может и сподвигла внезапная дружба с лидером скандально известной ОПГ «Железные рукава», но и без этого влияния инженер практически с самого начала своей научной деятельности мечтал о создании чего-нибудь великого, что оставило бы его имя в мировой истории. А тут подвернулся такой благородный повод – помочь бандюжке выйти на заслуженную пенсию! </p>
<p>Ко всему прочему, создавать относительно антинаучную и относительно невозможную жижу ему было не впервой. Человека в крысу и обратно он уже превращал (за ту работу ему была выделена неплохая такая премия, к слову), двух молодок с того света возвращал (потом у них правда были какие-то серьезные проявления чего-то очень странного, но не то чтобы это обязательно кому-то знать), еще и котиков более кучерявыми сделал! Вполне логично что вот такому молодцу под силу все, даже вытягивание из человека «темной личности» и всяких других вредных повадок.</p>
<p>Впервые идея о сыворотке проскользнула в его голове во время одной из бесед и лидером. Его страшный рассказ о тяжелой криминальной жизни и мимолетно высказанная мечта о недосягаемом покое встрепенули душу Кеши. Что-то темное и очень долго подавляемое проснулось и откликалось на каждое слово лидера, тихо нашептывая планы мести и кровавых расправ, вдохновившись реальными историями. Что-то говорило ему «Это мог бы быть ты, если бы имел силу выпустить  м е н я.» И тогда инженер подумал о лекарстве, что могло бы освободить не только бандита, но и его самого. </p>
<p>И вот наконец, спустя долгие месяцы измерений, ползания по радиоактивным болотам, оптовых закупок гибидроциклофенодола форте, осторожных и аккуратных бесед с Игорем, краж со склада закрытого НИИ – мечта ученого была в его собственной колбе. Он не мог сдержать улыбки. Со стороны могло показаться, что Иннокентия хватил инсульт, но на самом деле инженер так долго ходил с одной и той же постной миной, что почти разучился двигать лицевыми мышцами. До триумфа оставалось всего ничего: тест продукта. </p>
<p>И тут случилась маленькая загвоздочка. Все эксперименты ученый обычно проводил на людях. А тут, как назло, никого под рукою не было. Кроме самого себя. Сделав последнюю пометку в журнале исследования, он набрал шприц и вколол сыворотку.</p>
<p>Первые минут десять ничего не происходило. Инженер уже было расстроился провалом своей упорной работы, как его скрутило напополам. Послышался хруст костей, из его глаз и рта потекли ручьи крови, странного голубоватого цвета. Волосы росли как на дрожжах и темнели. В конце концов, на полу маленького подвала остался лежать совершенно другой человек. Он кое-как встал на дрожащие ноги и всем телом облокотился на грязную стену. Отдышавшись, он маниакально рассмеялся и посмотрел на себя в ближайшее зеркало. На него смотрел совсем не скромный инженер Кеша, нет. Это был отморозок, ставящий себя на вершину мира. Его глаза горели голубым огнем и жаждали кого-нибудь уничтожить. По дороге к выходу он чиркнул последнюю запись в бумагах ученого: «Встречай Родиона, отец.»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Спасибо за прочтение!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>